I MISS U, INO-CHAN!
by casilia snola
Summary: MENGERTIKAH ENGKAU WARNA YANG KUBERIKAN UNTUKMU, SAKU?


**I MISS U, INO-CHAN !**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance & Angst

Pair : SakuInoSai

Warning : Typo yang banyak sepertinya dan maaf kalau ga' kerasa feelnya..huhu

Note : ini semua dari sudut pandang Sakura, and review this one please...

_Meskipun hanya sekejap, namun kau bisa merasakannya kan ?_

_Warna yang kuberikan sudah cukup._

_Sekarang, giliranku untuk melihat goresan warnamu, Saku-chan._

"Inoooooooooo..."

Ah sudah pagi ternyata, itu hanya mimpiku saja kan? Sepertinya aku terlalu merindukannya.

Pagi ini kumulai dengan hal normal yang dilakukan manusia normal sepertiku. Kulihat handphoneku yang sedari tadi kuabaikan, ah ternyata banyak pesan masuk.

Kutarik sudut bibirku melengkung keatas, ternyata banyak pesan dari sahabatku, Ino.

_From : Ino_

_Hai jidat, sudahkah kau bangun? Ambil sarapanmu di meja makan dan jangan terlambat pulang. Ah iya, satu lagi, jangan lupa membawa payung, kulihat di ramalan cuaca, cuaca di daerahmu sedang tidak baik. ^.^_

Itu merupakan salah satu pesan singkat yang ia tujukan padaku, hebat bukan memiliki sahabat seperti dia. Langsung kutandaskan sarapanku dan memulai aktivitasku di Konoha University.

Tiap derap langkah membawaku kedalam suasana hati damai namun gersang. Meskipun hampir setiap waktu Ino mengirim pesan padaku dan sering pula kami saling berbalas pesan singkat, namun saat aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku urungkan niatku karna aku tahu dia tak ada disini. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia berada di Jerman untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Aku maklumi hal itu meskipun aku tahu aku lebih suka dan senang saat melihat senyumnya yang manis.

Ya, senyumnya yang merekah bak bunga sakura di musim semi.

-1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN-

Tak terasa sudah setahun ku tak bertemu dengannya, meskipun aku desak, dia selalu memberi alasan untuk tidak bertemu denganku, kucoba untuk pahami namun aku tak sanggup lagi.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi rumahnya yang jauh dari rumahku. Jarak melelahkan yang kutempuh kuiringi dengan senyum riang. Hatiku berdebar apakah ia ada di rumahnya atau tidak. Meskipun tidak ada, aku bisa mengobrol sejenak dengan Ibunya untuk menanyakan tentang Ino selama di Inggris.

Saat melewati taman, aku seperti mengenal seseorang yang berjalan didepanku, tak salah lagi, dia Sai. Dia adalah pacar Ino. Mereka telah berpacaran sejak kami SMA hingga saat ini.

"Sai-kun?"

"Hai Sakura." Jawabnya lembut sembari menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi rumah Ino. Ya meskipun dia tak ada disana. Apakah kau mau ikut?", tawarku dengan senyuman.

"Sebelum kita kesana, bisakah kita berbicara sejenak. Aku rasa ini waktunya untuk kau mengetahui semuanya.", ucapnya misterius.

"A..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sesampainya di taman, aku memilih tempat duduk yang kurasa teduh karna terdapat pohon rindang yang menenangkan. Aku dan Sai pun duduk bersama disana. Hanya keheningan yang kami rasa. Perasaanku saat itu benar-benar bingung. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk akan terjadi.

"Saku, kau dan Ino telah bersahabat sejak lama. Namun hal ini mungkin akan memudarkan perasaan kalian." Apa maksudnya ia berbicara seperti itu. Ayolah Sai, jangan membuatku mati penasaran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?", tanyaku dengan cemas.

Aku melihat Sai menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, aku rasa itu bukan apa yang disebut dengan senyuman, lebih kearah meremehkan. Tapi apa maksud semua ini? Kami-sama tolong aku.

"Ino yang kau sebut sahabatmu itu telah meninggal. DIA TELAH MENINGGAL KAU TAHU?HAHAHAHAHA, DIA MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN, SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUI HAL ITU. TERNYATA BENAR KAU BODOH, KEADAAN INO TERAKHIR KALI PUN KAU TAK TAHU!"

Setelah Sai berteriak seperti itu, kulihat ia menitikkan air matanya. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya sendu. Lantas yang mengirimiku pesan selama ini?

"Ino telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia kecelakaan mobil di Jerman. Ia sempat koma, saat ia terbangun ia membisikkan sesuatu dan mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya.", tutur Sai lirih setelah ia mulai tenang.

Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Selama ini yang mengirimimu pesan adalah aku. Ino memberitahu agar kau tak tahu soal kecelakaannya bahkan kematiannya. Orangtua nya pun menuruti ini karna ini permintaan terakhirnya."

Aku pun menunduk dalam, inikah jawaban semua misteri yang selama ini aku tak tahu? Ino-chan...Ino-chan...Aku merindukanmu.

Hanya itu yang dapat kuterjemahkan. Aku bahkan tak mampu menangis. Ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan makamnya padaku?", ucapku datar.

"Ia sengaja dimakamkan di Jerman agar tidak diketahui teman-temannya terutama kau, Saku.", jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Namun, ia menitipkan sesuatu yang kurasa hanya kau yang berhak membukanya." Ia pun berlari kecil kearah mobilnya lalu kembali dengan membawa bingkisan kecil yang nampak usang.

"Ini, aku rasa sudah cukup sampai sini aku menepati janjiku pada Ino-ku tersayang." Kulihat ia langkahkan kakinya dengan mantap namun masih dapat kulihat kerapuhan dari dalam hatinya.

Saat kubuka bingkisan itu, aku tersenyum perih melihat dua kerang yang berwarna putih bersih. Didalamnya ada surat yang sudah lusuh dan tertulis..

"_Aku ingat saat kita di pantai, kau selalu mengumpulkan kerang-kerang. Dan Saku, inilah kerang yang aku berikan untukmu, aku rasa ini kerang terbaik yang aku temukan. Happy birthday Saku, aku tidak sabar saat kau melihat kerangku ini, apakah kau merasa senang?_"

Tentu aku merasa senang Ino, ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima.

Hadiah terakhir yang kau beri.

Kau telah memberi warna di hidupku.

Arigatou, Ino-chan, arigatou.


End file.
